A Bad Dream
by ryndc-chan
Summary: Tohru has a bad dream about Kyou being locked up forever, and Kyou comforts her after they get back form the summer house


Summary: Tohru has a dream about Kyou being locked up, and when she wakes up she is comforted by Kyou. (may be best if you have read the 17th book)

Hello everyone, this is my first Fruits Basket story and I hope that you all like it. I know my grammar isn't the greatest, but if you're not crazy about it you should be OK. I think I used the endings right. (like -kun and -san, brain freeze can't remember what the proper name is) Still review if you want, I don't think it's right to beg people to review. (makes me feel desperate) Anyway please enjoy...

* * *

A Bad Dream

"NO!!! PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!" These were just a few of the many screams that could be heard from the young teenage girl as she tried to break through the grasp the two teenagers had against her. "PLEASE HARU-SAN LET ME GO HELP HIM PLEASE!!!! MOMIJI-KUN PLEASE!!!!"

As she made contact with their eyes, they were forced to look away from the girl's look of pure desperation. "I'm sorry Tohru", Momiji whispered, "We can't go against Akito-san." "PLEASE HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!!!! HE IS A GOOD PERSON!!!!" "We know," Hatsuharu told her loosening his grasp and allow her to cry on his shoulder.

"You see Tohru-san," a cold voice could be heard as the crowd of thirteen split so the speaker could be seen clearly, "Kyou is to be locked away forever, just like I told you that summer night." "Please, don't do this Akito-san," Tohru whimpered.

"You see everyone," Akito said raising his/her (whichever you prefer at the moment) voice for all to hear, "I think that sounded like an order. Do you not think so? You see this girl is defying the closest thing you have to a God, and you all are just standing there. I told you all from the beginning she was bad."

"Akito-san, she is just a girl," Momiji said speaking up surprising everyone. "I don't think that you are in any position to be making any speculations," Akito replied to the rabbit and smacked him across the face. "Now does anyone else have a problem with making Tohru-san watch this?"

After a short period of silence Akito spoke up again this time with a smug smile, "I didn't think so. You see this is what you all wanted after all someone to accept you all as what you are, and as she means so much to all of you I decided to involve her in one of the best moments our family shares."

No one said anything for a while until a hoarse voice broke through the silence. "You truly are the bastard I always knew you were." "This is perfect coming from the monster known as the cat," Akito said laughing. "Admit it you only brought her here because you wanted to show who's boss," Kyou said making eye contact with the head.

"No I brought her here so she and everyone else can witness what a terrible monster the cat truly is," Akito told him as he took off the beads of human bone, forcing Kyou to take his true form.

At the mere stench, many turned away while the older ones looked in shock. "What do you think of my monster, Tohru-san?" Akito asked as he walked closer to the scared girl. "Do you still think he deserves to be loved?" "Yes," she replied as she started crying again.

"Interesting," Akito spoke after a small laugh, "You see! Why should you feel so special that she loves you when she loves this monster? This brings me to another point I really do not understand how anyone who has seen this (points to Kyou) can still claim to love it. It takes a true monster to love someone like this."

"That's not true!" Kyou spoke up again trying to stand. "You do not even know her and yet you make these accusations, that you know aren't true!" "You know I think I have reached my limit with you," Akito told the cursed boy. "Kureno put him away!"

"NO!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!" Once again, Tohru's screams could be heard and Haru and Momiji were forced to hold her back. "KYOU-KUN!!!!!!!!" At the sound of his name said boy tried to lift his head, and made eye contact for a brief moment.

In that moment, the two shared everything they had kept from each other and knew that this would be the last time to see the other's face. After that brief moment, Kureno pushed Kyou into a dark enclosed room away from all of the others.

"I hope you all remember this day," Akito said to the remaining twelve and walked away. Tohru then broke down and started to cry, as Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Ritsu crowded around the crying girl, each attempting to cheer her up.

Tohru then looked up and locked eyes with the other person who would be most affected by Kyou's disappearance, the infamous Yuki Sohma. As she tried to say something, the boy just shook his head and walked away.

Tohru than woke up and found herself in her bed, with a rather wet pillow beside her. 'Thank God it was just a dream,' she thought as she looked at her clock on its little stand, 5:15. 'I suppose I should just get up now'

'That has been the fifth time having that dream ever since we got back,' she thought as she started to walk around the house aimlessly. As she was not watching where she was going she bumped into Kyou. "What are you doing up this early?" he asked her confused.

"No reason Kyou-kun I am sorry for walking into you," she told him quickly. "Something is wrong and I want you to tell me now," he told her, but with a hint of compassion hidden behind it.

"I just had a not so good dream," Tohru told him quietly. "What was it about?" he questioned. When she didn't answer, he knew right away, "it was about me wasn't it?" "You were being locked away," she said as tears threatened to fall again. "Everyone was there, but no one would help you, than Akito took your bracelet and you were weak and…"

"It's OK," he soothed as he gently patted her head. "I'm not being locked away anytime soon." "But Akito-san said it was inevitable and it seemed so real," Tohru said as she put her head on his shoulder. "It will be OK we still have time together and lets enjoy that," Kyou told her in a comforting tone. "I don't want you to be locked up!" she said crying. "I know," was all he said as he wrapped his arms around her, and transformed into a little orange cat.

* * *

OK so what did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Either way I will not know unless you review. Once again I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes and if I made some of the characters a little OC. (I tried though, and I don't think they are THAT bad) Well hope you enjoyed, and if not I'm sorry you wasted a few minutes of your time. 


End file.
